The Story About Their Love
by silentviolet0330
Summary: Lucy almost gets raped by a group of men Sting and Rogue are assigned to catch. Lisanna just came back from the guild and they couldn't be happier. Sting eventually convinces her to join Sabertooth and to train her.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Lucy's POV**

I sighed. No one understands me. The only people who talk to me are Wendy, Carla, Happy, Juvia, and surprisingly, Gajeel. Ever since Lisanna came back from the 'dead', everyone has been completely ignoring me except for the ones who I mentioned.

"Hey! EVERYONE!" Natsu stood up at one of the guild's wooden tables. He took a long deep breath.

"LISANNA AND I ARE DATING ALREADY!" Natsu announced. I saw the white-haired animal take-over mage blush a little. The whole guild cheered for the new couple. I sighed. I guess it can't be helped. Might as well try to cheer myself up a little. I sat down at the bar.

"Hey, Mira, could you get me some alcohol?" I asked. Mira looked surprised.

"Are you sure, Lucy? I've never seen you drink before!" Mira exclaimed. I nodded.

"I kinda want to take my mind off of things." I smiled at her. Mira nodded and got one of the glasses she just wiped. She poured some of the alcohol that Cana usually drinks.

"Here you go, Lucy." Mira handed me the glass.

"Thanks, Mira." I smiled. She gave a smile too and went back to serve more guild members. I took a sip of the alcohol. It wasn't so bad as I imagined it would be. I eventually drank it in one big gulp. I breathed as I put the glass down.

"Mira! Could I get more of these?" Lucy asked the beautiful white-haired bartender. Mira nodded.

**Time Skip**

Man, I must have lost count when I came to glass 13. I sighed. I was feeling tipsy and drunk. I had a massive headache that felt like my head was going to explode. I decided to go home. I stood up. My legs felt like jelly so it was hard to walk. I looked around. Looks like the most of the guild's still asking questions to Natsu and Lisanna about their new relationship. I walked to the guild doors. I suddenly felt a very weird vibe about my head. I decided to ignore it. I walked out of the guild doors.

My legs were still feeling like jelly, so I decided to make my pace slower. I was now feeling drowsy when I was already halfway on going to my apartment. Suddenly, I saw a group of men coming towards me. They trapped me in one of the alleys. I didn't have the strength to fight at all. I screamed for help.

* * *

**Sabertooth Guild**

**Sting's POV**

Rogue and I were talking about our mission. It was a mission in Magnolia, where the Fairies' guild is. I sighed. Master Jiemma had assigned us at this mission because he thinks that we should pass by there and start a fight with one of their strongest members. Strong? I mean weak. They're just a bunch of pathetic trash. I'm not sure if Rogue thinks the same way. We decided to walk going to Magnolia since we get motion sickness. Also, Minerva said to not bring Lector and Frosch because they'll just cause trouble.

**Time Skip**

"There's a series of rapes going on?" Rogue asked the job requester, Louis. Louis nodded.

"If my calculations are correct, the rapes are only being done by one group. Unfortunately, my daughter was raped two days ago. When she finally woke up, she told me that there were other girls who needed to be saved. She requested that I call your guild." Louis explained. Rogue and I nodded.

"We'll get this job done." I assured him. He wiped away a few tears.

"Thank you!" Louis thanked us. Rogue and I nodded and went out of his house to search for this said group.

**Time Skip**

We finally arrived at a good inn. We unpacked our stuff and lied down on the comfy, white beds.

"We should probably search for this group at night. Rapes usually happen at that time." Rogue suggested. I nodded.

"Wanna explore the town?" I asked. Rogue just grunted. I took that as a yes.

**Time Skip (I don't wanna write too much detail because it might be boring for you guys.)**

It was already 8 pm and we were already in search for this group. We heard a girl's scream. Our ears perked up.

"This way!" I pointed to an alley down the street. We ran as fast as we could. I saw a blonde woman. She had chocolate brown eyes and looked frightened by the group of men surrounding her.

"I'll hold them off! Protect the woman!" Rogue commanded. Usually Rogue is the one who thinks of a plan while I just obey. Anyway, I ran to the blonde. She started crying.

One of my weaknesses:

1. A maiden's tears.

"O-o-o-oi! D-d-don't cry!" I started to panic. She looked up at me.

"I'm going to get you out of here! Climb on my back!" I ordered. She obeyed and did a piggy-back ride position. By that time, Rogue had all the rapists tied up with ropes. He dragged them as he said, "Let's go!"

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I woke up. I noticed that I wasn't in my apartment. I had a killer headache. Everything suddenly came back to me. Drinking, being surrounded by men, being saved by some blonde dude. My thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. The blonde man and a black-haired guy came in.

"Ummm. . . . . . . . . you almost got raped last night, so we saved you. . . . . . . " The blonde one said as he scratched his head.

"I did most of the work though." The black-haired one mumbled.

"Anyway I'm Sting and that's Rogue!" Sting introduced. "You're Lucy of Fairy Tail, right?"

I nodded. Rogue left the room.

"I really don't want to be a part of that guild." I mumbled. Sting looked surprised.

"Huh? Why?" Sting asked.

"They replaced me with Lisanna." I said. Sting looked confused. I sighed. Everything just came pouring out. I told him about Natsu, Lisanna, Fairy Tail. Everything...

"This Natsu guy, needs to be taught a lesson!" Sting clenched his fists.

"You say it and I will destroy him!" Sting said. He looked scary for a moment.

"That's not really necessary." I calmed him. "I might take a break from the guild."

"Perfect! Problem solved! Join Sabertooth!" Sting exclaimed.

"It's not that simple! I'm a Fairy. I'm part of the guild there. They're my family. It's. . . . . who I am." Lucy argued.

"I know! And it's provided me with a lot of laughs!" Sting laughed. Suddenly he turned serious.

"Lucy, if you want to be happy, live happy, and be a strong and confident mage, you have to do this."

"Well, I think it won't hurt to leave the guild. . . . . . . . . " Lucy mumbled to herself.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Hope you did! I don't own anything!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Review Responses**

**sereneskydragonslayer: Yes it's going to be a StiCy! Thanks for reading my story! :)**

**Kitsune-Dark-Knight: Hahaha! I know right! It's actually very fun to point it out! Thanks for reading this! :)**

**Suzu-Chii: I am also a fan of NaLu, but I also ship StiCy! I didn't put Lucy to be the Queen of the Dragons or something because it's kinda getting old for me since there are a lot of versions about that kind of story. Thanks for reading this story! :)**

**Hala-chan : I actually already thought of the plot, but I'm sorry I won't be having Lucy to be trained by dragons :( Sorry if it disappoints you :((( It's just that the plot is getting kinda old for me since there are a lot of stories that already have that idea. I was thinking of using my own idea instead of copying somebody else's. I will also make Sabertooth's Master a little more nice since you requested it. Anyway, I will do the thing where Sting calls Natsu 'Natsu-san!' Thanks for reading my story! :)**

**Whiterose937888: Hahaha. You'll see in this chapter and the later chapters. Thanks for reading this! :)**

**Alpha White Wolf: Thank you! I also love the pairing of StiCy! Thanks for reading my story! :)**

**Chapter 2**

Lucy knocked on Master Makarov's office.

"Come in!" Makarov exclaimed. He was currently signing papers from the Magic Council. Lucy came in.

"Master, could I. . . . . . . . . . leave the guild?" Lucy asked. She was on the verge of crying. Makarov looked surprised.

"I understand, but why?" Makarov asked. Lucy took a seat down.

"Well, I don't wanna be a burden to anyone, so I wanted to leave the guild and train until I get stronger!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Very well, hold out your hand." Makarov requested. He too, was on the verge of tears. Lucy held out her hand. He chanted a spell on it, making the Fairy Tail mark vanish.

"Thank you for everything! I would never regret joining Fairy Tail!" Lucy bowed. Makarov started crying. He pulled her into a hug. Lucy pulled away after a few seconds, then left.

"Goodbye, my child." Makarov mumbled after she left.

* * *

Lucy went back to her apartment. She was currently packing all the stuff she needed. She would meet up with Sting at the train station. Just then, Loke popped out of nowhere. He understood why she was already leaving.

"Lucy! Bad news! Unfortunately, Natsu was listening to the conversation you had with Master, so now he's on a rampage on finding you. You have to go now!" Loke exclaimed as he just stuffed all her clothes and hygiene products. Lucy zipped her luggage and headed out the door. She passed by her land lady.

"Bye land lady! I might not be coming back!" Lucy said, as she raced to the train station. The land lady sighed as she nodded. Lucy eventually got to the train station. From the distance, she could see Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy, Mira, Levy, and almost half of the guild chasing after her. She saw Sting coming her way.

"Hey, Lucy. They train's about to leave." Sting reminded her. She nodded and pulled him into the train they were taking. Natsu and the others got there.

"She's gone." Levy said, as she cried into Gajeel's chest. Natsu knew it was his entire fault. He had broken her heart into a million pieces.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Sting and Lucy on the train, Sting was having motion sickness. As soon as the train started moving, his face turned green, leaving him in complete desperation. Lucy chuckled a little, while he glared at her.

"Where is Sabertooth?" Lucy asked. He tried to talk, but ended up failing. Lucy laughed even more.

**Time Skip: In Front of Sabertooth**

Now, there they were. Sting and Lucy sighed.

_What if they won't accept me?_

_What if they think I'm weak?_

_What if they-_

"Relax! You'll fit in! Our Master isn't_ that_ strict." Sting interrupted Lucy's thoughts, as if he were reading them. Lucy relaxed and nodded. Sting kicked the guild's door open. Everyone turned their attention on him. All the men looked at Lucy. They started cheering.

"Wow Sting! You finally brought a girl!"

"She has some huge racks!"

"Never knew he had a girlfriend that hot!"

All of these comments were being heard. Sting got pissed. Lucy was a little flustered. Minerva stepped up.

"Sting, who's this?" She asked.

"Oh, uh, this is Lucy. She wants to join our guild. Lucy, this is Minerva." Sting introduced. Minerva eyed her a bit. Lucy got a little annoyed.

"Will you please stop that?" Lucy snapped. Minerva was surprised. They all held their breath.

.

.

.

.

.

"I like you! Tough girl! That's what I've been hoping for! Nice job Sting!" Minerva agreed. They all sighed in relief.

"Come on! I'll introduce you to our Master, aka, my father." Minerva grabbed Lucy's wrist and dragged her at the center of the guild, where Master Jiemma was eating a bowl of fruit.

"Father, this girl, Lucy, would like to join our guild. She stood up to me just a while ago. I think she is worthy of being a tiger!" Minerva said. Master eyed her. Now, Lucy was clearly pissed off. She doesn't like it when people look at her that way.

"Seriously?! STOP IT!" Lucy shouted. Master Jiemma smiled.

"I like this girl! You must be strong! Get her a stamp!" Master Jiemma exclaimed. Minerva got the stamp and signaled her to tell her where and what color.

"Oh. Yellow and on my left shoulder." Lucy said. Minerva nodded and put the stamp. Sting walked to her.

"Congratulations! You're now a part of Sabertooth! Come on! I'll introduce to you our strong members!" Sting said. Lucy nodded and smiled. She then remembered something.

"Oh yeah, when does our training start?" Lucy asked. Sting thought for a while.

"Maybe, next week. . . . . . . . .? If that's okay with you." Sting said, as he put his hand on his chin. Lucy thought for a moment.

"Okay!"

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for your reviews! I hope you guys like this chapter! No hate please~! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Review Responses:**

**PrincessOfTheNinjetti: Here's the update! Sorry if it took too long. Thanks for reading! :)**

**Kitsuri Harumi: So sorry for not having that much fun! I'm trying to keep track of the story and my ideas for it. Thanks for reading! :)**

**sereneskydragonslayer: I know right! I decided to make it like that since, they ****_are_**** father and daughter. Thanks for reading! :)**

**puppyX3: Hahaha! This ****_is_**** a StiCy! Here's the update too! Thanks for reading! :)**

**cathluvspandas: I love the pairing of Sting and Lucy too! Thanks for reading! :)**

**shugoshugoweeird: Here's the new chapter! Thanks for reading! :)**

**horsejumper88: Thank you so much! Also thanks for reading! :)**

**Alchmaddie: I will try to develop Minerva and Lucy's relationship in later chapters for your review! Thanks for reading! :)**

**FairyNeko: Hahahahaha! Thanks for reading! :)**

**Thank you guys so much for your reviews! I really appreciate them! **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"This is Rufus Lhor. He uses some memory magic." Sting was too lazy to say what his magic was. Rufus had an angry tick mark.

"It's actually _Memory-Make Magic_ for your information. Nice to meet you." Rufus said. Lucy nodded.

"This is Rogue Cheney. He's a Shadow Dragon Slayer." Sting introduced. Rogue gave a small wave. Lucy stared.

"Oh, uh, he doesn't talk much. We think he's emotionless as a robot." Sting said. Rogue threw a bottle at his head for that.

"Nice to meet you." Rogue smiled a little. Sting gasped.

"ROGUE IS SMILING?!" Sting shouted. The whole guild gasped.

"SO WHAT IF I AM?!" Rogue shouted back. The whole guild went back to what they were doing.

"_Anyway_, this is Orga Nanagear. He's a Lightning God Slayer." Sting said.

"Nice to meet you." Orga said. Lucy smiled.

"This is Lector and Frosch. They're both Exceeds." Sting pointed to the two.

"Fro likes Lucy-san!" Frosch said.

"Awwwwww! You're so cute!" Lucy hugged the Exceed. Lector stared.

"Usually, when Sting-kun brings girls here, they don't join the guild. He just uses girls to-" Lector was cut off by Sting throwing a book at him.

"Here Lector! Read this book about fishes first!" Sting panicked. Lucy laughed a little.

* * *

**Fairy Tail**

Never in a million years had Fairy Tail thought they would be like this. Not partying (whole guild), drinking (Cana), stripping (Gray), stalking (Juvia), fighting (Gray and Natsu), eating strawberry cheesecake (Erza), etc. Basically, the whole guild was gloomy, like someone had died.

"I. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . have never felt this way before." Gajeel sighed. Even he was sad that the celestial mage was gone, even though he was one of the people who still talked to her before. Natsu and Lisanna were the ones who felt they were the guiltiest.

"It's all my fault." Lisanna sobbed.

"No, it's not. It's _my_ fault." Natsu looked down.

"Well, the Grand Magic Games are coming up. Maybe Lucy joined another guild." Mira wondered. This got the guild's attention.

"You know where she is?!" Natsu pointed at her.

"No! I'm saying that if Lucy joined another guild, maybe we'll meet her again at the Grand Magic Games!" Mira argued.

"Oh." Natsu said.

"So, let's win the Grand Magic Games for her!" Gray encouraged. They nodded

"It's settled. We'll start training by next week!" Erza commanded.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? The training chapter will be the next one! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I finally updated! **

**Here are the results:**

**Sword Magic- 20**

**Celestial Dragon Slayer Magic- 18**

**Star Magic- 9**

**Stronger Celestial Spirit Magic- 3**

**So Lucy's going to have Sword Magic! The Sword Magic will kinda be like Asuna's from SAO! I've been receiving reviews and messages that the chose Sword Magic because they wanted something fresh and new. I also would have preferred Celestial Dragon Slayer Magic, but it's been being used by other stories already, so I think that I'm sort of stealing an idea from the one who actually created it. If you haven't watched Sword Art Online and saw Asuna, don't worry! I'll explain it! :)**

**Chapter 4**

It's already been a week and Lucy was pumped to have her training. She suddenly looked around the guild. She saw Rogue and squinted her eyes.

"Hey, Rogue! Why the hell do you have a katana?" Lucy asked. Rogue looked at the said object. _Weird. Nobody usually talks to me._ Rogue thought.

"I guess I just like it. When I feel like I don't want to use my dragon slayer magic, I just use this instead." Rogue answered.

"Ohhhhhhh." Lucy said. _Would it be nice if I learned something new?_ Lucy thought.

"Is it easy to like, slash things and slice them?" Lucy asked.

"Uhhhhh, yeah, it's easy for me. But you have to learn a lot." Rogue replied. Rogue finally got what she was thinking.

"Do you want to learn on how to use a sword?" Rogue asked. Lucy, who was now embarrassed, blushed a little.

"Uhhhhhhhhh..." Lucy thought about it. Sting came in.

"What's up? Ketchup?" Sting greeted. They all turned to him.

"Okay maybe I could think of another one?" Sting suggested. They all ignored him and went back on to what they were doing.

"Lucy wants to learn sword magic!" Rogue teased. Lucy threw a book at him.

"SHUT UP!"

"What? It's true!"

"So what? Is it bad to learn something actually new?"

"I didn't say that! I just said that you wanted to learn about it!"

Sting watched the two of them bicker. It _was_ a little weird for Rogue to argue with someone. Rufus came by.

"What the hell happened?" Rufus asked.

"Lucy wants to learn Sword Magic so Rogue is teasing her about it." Sting sighed. _Usually it's Sting who's supposed to be bickering and Rogue who's the one who just watches. Is it the end of the world?_ Rufus thought.

"You know what?! Fine! You win!" Rogue settled it.

"Yey!" Lucy cheered. _Women._ Rogue thought. Sting thought about it too.

"Hey, Rogue. Is it okay if you help me train her?" Sting asked.

"Uhhhh, okay?" Rogue raised an eyebrow. He turned back to Lucy.

"Well, what kind of sword do you want?" Rogue asked.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked, confused.

"Well, there's a Katana, Swiss sword, Hunting sword, Fencing sword, Backsword, Spadroon, Broadsword, Rapier-" Rogue was cut off with his counting.

"What's a Rapier?" Lucy asked.

"A **rapier** is a slender, sharply pointed sword, ideally used for thrusting attacks, used mainly in Early Modern Europe during the 16th and 17th centuries." Rogue explained.

"Can you use magic with it?" Lucy asked, excited.

"Of course you can! What's the point of a sword if there isn't any magic?!" Sting exclaimed.

"Ohhhhhhh." Lucy said. "Then I want to learn on how to use that sword!"

"Ummmmm, okay. Training starts tomorrow, since Sting just asked me today and I wasn't fully prepared." Rogue said as he got up and headed out the door. Lucy sighed.

* * *

**Okay! I promise that the training will start at the next chapter! I didn't give any of my 'Review Responses' since most of the reviews were their poll answers. I am so sorry if you wanted it to be another magic! I feel a little guilty now :( Anyway, thanks for reading my story! :)**


End file.
